


That Naked Thing You Do

by Veritas03



Series: Paws of Fury [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Paws of Fury, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pof to the rescue and Naked Times! This fic fits into the Paws of Fury timeline just a few weeks after the resolution of the problem at Grimmauld Place – so Harry’s control over the kitten issue is still a bit sketchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Naked Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This fic is a birthday gift for the lovely Subtlefire. The prompt she gave me was _implore_. This was meant to be a drabble, but I fail at being brief, so it’s not.  
>  All right – just to remind you: Harry is sometimes a little black kitten. Italics alone indicate Harry’s thoughts. Italics with “Quotation Marks” will be Harry trying to talk (which we in our brilliance will understand but will just sound like, well, MEOW to everyone else).
> 
>  **Beta:** Sevfan ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

From where he stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, Draco had a perfect view across the loft to the living area – where a fluffy, black pile of sulkiness lay curled on the couch. He understood why Pof was unhappy. They’d spent the day in the Department of Mysteries while Harry was questioned and prodded about the magic that was causing him to, on occasion, become a little black kitten.

Only three weeks ago, a joint effort by three Ministry departments had been required to conceal the appearance of Harry’s home at number 12, Grimmauld Place. A Rotting Magic curse had caused the wards that had hidden the house from the view of Muggles to cease working. The situation had been contained, and Harry’s friends and co-workers were all now aware that it had been that malevolent magic that had caused the drastic change in Harry’s demeanor. With the end of that curse, Harry had begun to overcome the depression and anger that had come close to killing him.

Unfortunately, a few more people were also now aware of the other magic that Harry was trying to learn to control – the kitten magic. Though he no longer feared that this was a result of another curse, Harry was anxious to prove that he should be allowed to return to his job as an Auror. With the removal of the Rotting curse, Harry no longer experienced the rage that had initially triggered the kitten transformation. However, he was still unable to consistently change from human to kitten and back at will.

Draco sighed as he walked over to join Pof on the couch. The kitten pretended not to notice that his favorite person was now scratching the scruff behind his ears – though the quiet purring that resulted from the attention gave him away.

“I still believe it was a good idea to talk to Hermione’s boss about the kitten magic,” Draco said. “The Unspeakables know more about obscure magic than anyone else. They may be able to figure this out – in case we never find the old woman who cast the spell.”

 _“They didn’t help today,”_ Pof grumbled. _“And now I’m stuck as a kitten again.”_

“Okay, first – you like being a kitten. You know you do. And second, you also know that, as soon as you go to sleep, you’ll become human again.” Draco continued to stroke the soft fur in an effort to soothe his feline companion.

 _“But I’m not sleepy,”_ Pof said. _“And now they all know that I still can’t control this.”_ The kitten emitted a sad little huff. 

“You have to be patient,” Draco said, but was interrupted by a knock at the door before he could continue.

Pof huffed again in frustration. He may have been practicing his Aloof Cat mode, but he didn’t really want Draco to stop petting him. And he was even more discontent when Draco opened the door to reveal their new neighbor, Rodney. Harry’s instincts, both animal and human, told him that the man was a wanker of epic proportions. And – even worse – he was entirely too good-looking. Neither Harry nor Pof appreciated the way Rodney always practically drooled over Draco. Even more frustrating was that Draco seemed completely unaware of it.

“Oh, Draco! Thank God you’re home. I’m having trouble with that damned door again.” Rodney smiled beseechingly at Draco. “Save me – I implore you! Get me into my apartment. You’ve got the magic touch, you know.”

 _“Of course he’s got the magic touch; he’s a wizard,”_ the kitten grumbled. _“Idiot.”_

Just then, the kettle whistled. Draco smiled politely at Rodney. “Let me just take care of that,” he said, moving back toward the kitchen.

“No problem,” Rodney said. Instead of staying at the door, he let himself into the apartment and sauntered over to the couch where Pof was now sitting up, keeping close watch on this intruder. “So, um, where’s Harry?” Rodney asked Draco. Then, under his breath muttered, “The moody arse.”

The kitten hopped up to pace along the edge of the couch. _“I’m right here, wanker!”_

“Oh, he’s… taking a nap,” Draco replied.

“Oh,” Rodney said, clearly disappointed at not finding Draco alone. He bent down toward the agitated kitten and sneered. “Shhh! Mustn’t wake, Harry.”

Pof laid back his ears and hissed at him.

“Huh! Fierce little thing, isn’t he,” Rodney said as Draco joined him.

 _“I’ll show you fierce,”_ Pof said, swiping his claws in the man’s direction, despite the fact that he was too far away to make contact.

“A bit chatty as well,” Rodney added, obviously unimpressed.

“You have no idea,” Draco said, reaching out to give the kitten a quick pat. “I’ll be right back, Pof.”

Pof leapt off the couch to follow the two men from the loft. _“You’re not leaving me here to go off with that wanker! Draco!!”_ The kitten’s tiny legs could not keep pace with the stride of the humans and they were already well into the hallway before he caught them.

As they approached the door to Rodney’s unit, Draco turned and held out his hand for the key. He really did not appreciate the way the other man’s hand seemed to caress his in the process. Harry was unaccountably wary of their new neighbor and had been downright surly to the man on more than one occasion. Draco had tried to be polite in an effort to balance things out, but he had noticed that Rodney had become increasingly forward whenever they met. And he took full advantage of things like this damn sticking lock to gain Draco’s attention.

“Eleanor – the woman who lived here before you – she always had trouble with this as well,” Draco said as he worked the lock. “You just have to jiggle it a little.”

Turned as he was toward the door, Draco completely missed the lascivious gaze affixed to his arse, but he clearly heard Rodney say, “Yeah... jiggle it a little” before he was crowded up against the door with a hand groping his arse. It was at that point that the door unlocked and flew open under the weight of the two men pressed against it. As they toppled into the room, Draco clearly heard the fierce roar of his furry champion.

The sight that greeted the very angry little cat as he bounded into the flat enraged him. His Draco had fallen to his hands and knees. Rodney was taking full advantage of the way they had fallen and was pressed against him, the groping hand making its way to reach around for Draco’s bits.

“Get off me, you bastard!” Draco swung his elbow back to connect with any possible bit of his attacker. He missed – mainly because the man’s body was suddenly just gone. He looked back in time to see Harry - fully restored to his human form, but every bit as enraged as the kitten had been – yank Rodney to his feet and then land a punch square on his jaw. This time when he fell, it was flat on his back instead of on top of Draco.

Harry stepped back, shaking out his hand. He offered the other hand to Draco to help him up. “Bastard,” Harry said. “We should call the police.”

“Give me your wand,” Draco said, holding out his hand. Harry just looked at him. “I don’t have mine on me, Harry. Give me your wand!”

Harry handed it over, but not without asking, “What are you going to do?”

“My job,” Draco said. “I’m going to heal his jaw and then alter his memory so he doesn’t remember his neighbor’s kitten turning into his neighbor’s boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Do you have to heal his jaw?”

Draco rolled his eyes and he crouched down beside Rodney. “Okay, you prick, wake up enough so that I can do this.” When Rodney stirred enough to look up with a bleary gaze, Draco waved Harry’s wand and uttered the Memory Charm. “Alright. When you came home this evening, you had difficulty with the lock on your door, but you were finally able to force it. Unfortunately, you fell when the door flew open.” Draco looked around the flat, then got up and moved the coffee table into the path where Rodney would have fallen. “You fell into the coffee table, which happened to be there because… you were trying a new furniture arrangement this morning and never moved it back. The coffee table connected with your jaw, which is going to bruise like a son of a bitch. And… you also landed right on your dick.” At this point, Draco drew back his leg and landed a swift, hard kick. “And that’s going to be quite painful, as well. You certainly will not remember seeing me, my kitten, or Harry. And you will decide that not seeing us is a good thing, and you will avoid us at all costs.” Draco nodded in satisfaction and handed the wand back to Harry. “We’re done.”

When they had reached the safety of their own flat, Draco turned and threw his arms around Harry – clearly more shaken by the encounter with Rodney than he had seemed. The two of them stood, just holding onto each other for a time. Then there were kisses and nuzzling. Draco drew Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles that were beginning to bruise.

“Poor little paw,” Draco whispered. “We should get some ice on this.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s okay. I think I just need something to take my mind off of it.”

An eyebrow arched questioningly. “Oh?” Draco asked. “I assume you have some suggestions?”

Harry’s grin was nothing but mischievous. “Well, there is that one thing that you promised to do for me – naked.”

Draco smirked. “You’re going to have to be more specific. There are lots of things I do for you that involve nudity. Usually, mutual nudity.”

“Well, I can be naked for this, too, if you like,” Harry said, drawing Draco to him and pulling at his clothes. “But you decide. You’re the tai chi master.”

“Ah! Of course – naked tai chi,” Draco said, allowing Harry to continue to undress him. “Well, to be honest, I’ve never had an audience for naked tai chi before. But I would say that clothes would probably just hinder the flow of energy and should therefore be banned all around.”

“Flowing energy,” Harry mused as he began to remove his own clothing, helpfully assisted by Draco. “Sounds… potentially sticky.”

“Only if you’re doing it right,” Draco said and drew Harry with him to the cleared area of the loft where he practiced tai chi. Even when he wasn’t naked.

Harry leaned back against the wall to give Draco plenty of room. As he watched, Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he began to move, and Harry was instantly captivated by the beauty of it. Harry had always been fascinated by this – and envious of the peace that Draco achieved as a result. This time, however, the beauty of the ancient art was amplified by the exquisite body of the practitioner. Draco was gorgeous, and as Harry watched the play of muscle under smooth, pale skin he thought of how it felt to touch that body. To slide his hands along that soft flesh. He had been half-hard by the time their clothing was finally removed. Now his cock was full and erect and aching. Harry didn’t know if he had moaned when he touched himself, but Draco chose that moment to open his eyes.

He seemed to hesitate in his movement – something he never did. Harry noticed the way his lips parted as if to gasp for air, and his pale skin flushed with color. Though he resumed his form, Draco’s gaze was now focused on Harry. It slowly strayed from his face, down his body, and rested on the hand that stroked Harry’s cock. And then Draco did something else he never did. He stopped his flowing movements and walked over to Harry, pulling his hands away. He replaced them with his own and stroked Harry’s cock, reaching down to fondle his balls.

Harry’s head fell back against the wall and, this time, he was sure that he moaned as Draco worked him. He forced his eyes to open. He loved watching Draco when they were together like this. Draco seemed completely focused on his task. His chest rose and fell with his labored breathing, and he seemed in danger of drawing blood from the bottom lip pressed between his teeth. He was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen.

Suddenly Harry’s hands were on his shoulders, turning him so that now Draco was pressed against the wall. If Harry had tried to kiss him at that point, Draco knew he would have been unable to return the kiss for need of air. He was so turned on by the thought of Harry watching him – stroking himself as he watched Draco. Fortunately, Harry seemed content with nuzzling into his neck, then began a slow descent of wet kisses down his body. Finally, Harry was kneeling in front of him. He looked up once to catch Draco’s eye before engulfing his cock. Draco cried out as Harry’s mouth ravished him. No slow, teasing licks. Harry knew what Draco needed and was sucking and pulling his cock, wrenching the orgasm from him. It was raw and glorious and Draco came with a shout.

Harry lowered Draco’s trembling body to the floor. With a thought, he Summoned a blanket to spread under them and rolled Draco onto his stomach. Harry stretched out beside him for a moment, brushing a gentle hand along Draco’s spine, up and down. On each downward stroke he lightly cupped that beautiful arse. When Draco’s hips began to rise up in anticipation of Harry’s hand, he moved his body down so he could kiss and nip at the firm mounds. Draco continued to roll his hips and had begun to make those delicious sounds that drove Harry a little crazy. Then Draco spread his legs in clear invitation and Harry moved between them. He parted the cheeks and stroked a thumb across Draco’s hole.

“Harry!” Draco cried and rolled his hips again to thrust his arse back – begging for more intimate contact.

Harry didn’t hesitate and bent to tease the furled entrance with his tongue. He licked at it, sucked it, continued to stroke with his fingers and then penetrated it. Fingers, tongue – a concentrated effort until Draco was writhing, begging for more. Harry rose forward to position his cock. Just the sight of it, pressing into Draco’s red, hungry hole was almost enough to make him come. He knew this was not going to be a sexual marathon. Draco had already come once and – if Harry recognized the signs – was not far off from coming again. Being inside Draco – seeing it, feeling his hard, aching cock being pulled into that tight heat – Harry knew he should take time to get himself under control. But the need to plunge deeper, to use Draco’s arse to ease that ache, was too great. He gripped Draco’s hips, lifting his lover’s body as he rose to his knees and drove in. When Draco shouted again, Harry knew that he’d hit his prostate and began to pump his hips fast and hard to hit it over and over again. Their moans of pleasure mingled. When Draco came again, his rim clenched around Harry’s prick. Harry froze as all sensation seemed concentrated at that one point of his body still encased inside his lover. Then he shuddered in release and pushed himself into Draco again and again until the pulsing of his orgasm finally ceased.

When he could speak coherently, several minutes later, Draco turned to Harry and, smirking, said, “Someone’s feeling possessive tonight.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘territorial,’” Harry said, a bit smug. “It’s a cat thing, you know.”

“Mmmm,” Draco hummed in contentment and snuggled into Harry’s body. “Well allow me to express my whole-hearted approval of your method of marking your territory,” he said. Then, stretching up to place soft kisses on Harry’s ear, he whispered, “But piss on the carpets, Potter, and you’re out of here.”

The End


End file.
